


Jealous, Jealous Ann

by LBLBLB



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBLBLB/pseuds/LBLBLB





	Jealous, Jealous Ann

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueowls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blueowls).



Ann Perkins is lying awake in her bed. Its one-thirty am and Ann? Is pissed.

 

She is so frustrated. Leslie is just, infuriating sometimes! And Ben? Well Ben has proven to be a poor influence on Leslie and her judgment. Ann used to be the voice of reason. Now she looks to Ben. Ben is a huge distraction for Leslie’s aspirations. And in Ann’s opinion, a borderline sleaze ball when it comes to politics.

 

She didn’t think it would feel this way. Seeing Leslie in love…

 

It used to be so different. Leslie trusted Ann first. She came to Ann first, trusted Ann above everyone. And now here’s Ben with his quaffed hair and tight trousers. And why would she listen to a man over her? What happened to “Less man time more Ann time?”

 

God! Why is she so bothered by this!?! She’s never been this invested in a friendship before.

 

But her friendship with Leslie has been…different.

 

When she first met Leslie, she thought she was sweet, but doofy. Kind of like a female Andy but a million times smarter. And she remembers being puzzled as to why she was comparing Leslie to her boyfriend. Confused, but curious. She didn’t really think that she and Leslie would become so close.

 

Leslie is nothing if not persistent. And Ann was definitely being pursued by Leslie in the beginning. But she was so nice and it felt really good to be courted by someone. By anyone really. Andy wasn’t exactly romantic; the sparks between them had dies long before he was in double leg casts.

 

But the signals with Leslie were always mixed. She showed up to take her to an event in a man’s suit with her hair dyked out…so there was that. But then she asked Ann a million questions about dating men. So what was really the deal with this woman?

 

Ann was not gay. She wasn’t. She wasn’t even really that bisexual. Everyone experiments in college right? She hadn’t really thought about it that often since then. I mean, occasionally when Andy, or Mark, or Chris, or that guy who lived in the barn were going down on her she would think about her old college roommate and those couple of times they got really wasted together and, you know.... And then, she would think about Leslie. But not every time! So what’s the big deal?

 

Now the clock on her bedside table says 0200. And tomorrow is a big day. She has to get some sleep to rally the volunteers at the polling places in the morning, get home and change for a quick half-shift at the hospital, and be back in time to start setting up for the results party. But sleep isn’t coming. And nothing is working. She showered, she read her Real Simple magazine cover to cover, she had hot tea, then warm milk. She took a Xanax. Nothing was making her sleepy. Not while she had this nagging tingle between her thighs.

 

This tingle persisted night after night. It had gotten worse now that she had no man in her life and she had to witness Ben with Leslie. Wait... She meant to think that it bothered her to see Leslie with a man while she didn’t have one. Yeah.

 

So what to do in this situation? She is lying awake and wanting, and nothing else has worked so she starts to touch her breasts. Her nightgown is soft and silky and the weight of it feels so nice against her nipples. Slowly her hands are descending down her body. She’s slowly going over her ribs and belly, putting a little pressure against her skin, it’s like an authoritative caress. Like how she would touch Leslie to make her stop, focus, and make better choices than the ones Ben advises her to make. Ben. Who couldn’t possibly know how Leslie needs to be touched. Gently and firmly all at once. Ann is in charge here. Ann is Leslie’s number one. Ann knows how to get Leslie where she needs to be.

 

Ann’s knees shoot up and her legs make a diamond pattern on the bed. Her fingers travel lightly around her thighs and pull the silky nightgown away from her center. And then she is stroking herself. Picturing Leslie, in what she has seen and what she only wishes she could see. She’s picturing how cute she is when she is drunk and dance fighting her. Picturing Leslie’s breasts bounce in the massage chair while they were getting pedicures last month. Picturing Leslie partake in the water fight at city hall with her white polka-dot blouse clinging to her skin. Picturing Leslie curled up on Tom’s bed wearing nothing but that sneak around hat. Picturing Leslie in her Nympho pants and how much better those pants would look on Ann’s bedroom floor. She is picturing Leslie. And her fingers are wandering around her slick center. With every scene she feels more wetness, like each image is drawing it out of her, breaking the damn that has been steadied for far too long.

 

Her fingers slide inside of her and start a smooth pattern of curling and pumping. She draws out each pass, the way she would if she were inside of Leslie. This is how to get Leslie to relax, with a slow and tender build. She thinks about how they would look together. Blonde and brunette, fair and tan, curved and slender. What it would look like to face her essence, to lap at her and take care of her. To use her tongue to take away all of her stress and make her boneless. Ben isn’t doing it right, Ann can tell. Ann could make Leslie focus. One night with her and she would have a thousand hours of calm.

 

She uses the heel of her hand to press onto her clit, and imagines the sounds that Leslie would make at the discovery of this touch. She grazes it over and over, varying the pressure. She is methodically finding the perfect weight to balance on that spot for Leslie. It’s slightly lighter than Ann likes, but more forceful, with more friction.

 

She continues to press into herself, picturing that her hands are on Leslie. Her breathing becomes ragged at the thought of Leslies back arching up off the bed. She starts to move her left hand and pinches her nipple, lets it linger up her neck and presses each fingertip into her muscles on her neck. Ann knows that Leslie carries so much tension in her neck.

 

As she gets close to her breaking point, Ann moves her hand up into her hair and pulls. Pulls at the roots and demands Leslie to cum. Tells her that she is the one who can fuck her the way she needs to be fucked. Her right hand is moving almost on its own accord, Leslie’s body would tell her what to do now, how fast to go, how much she can take. And all of the images that Ann has stored of Leslie come into spectacular clarity as her walls start throbbing around her fingers. Her left hand reaches out to grab at her sheet, her thighs shake, and her toes go numb and she is done for. Her entire body convulses once, twice, and oh god a third time.

 

She screams out in ecstasy but its Leslie’s voice that rings in her ears.

 

-The End-


End file.
